


¿Are You in love with his Twin?

by MissLouBanner



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Bruce Banner Parece que no solo ha levantado interés en sus compañeros ... Hay dos jinetes interesados en él.
Kudos: 7





	¿Are You in love with his Twin?

**Author's Note:**

> Es una idea vaga, surgió por ver un gif de Dave y recordé que Mark estuvo en esa película xD
> 
> Siento si encuentran OOC :'D 
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibida!

–¿Tengo algo en la cara ...–Bruce retiró sus lentes, cerró la pantalla holográfica en la que trabajaba y se frotó la cara con una de sus manos en un gesto cansado y ansioso. –... o porque me estás observando tanto? 

Jack sonrió viéndose atrapado en el acto. No había sido muy discreto al estar viendo a Bruce por lapsos desde hacía una hora y nunca fue su intención serlo.

–¿Le molesta, Doc?–Preguntó el jinete, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

–Es ...–Bruce estaba nervioso y confundido. Era difícil concentrase con una mirada sobre él sin saber las verdaderas intenciones. – ... Incómodo.

–¿Ha visitado París? 

Eso fue un cambio de tema muy rapido.

–Si ¿Por qué?

–No cuentan sus misiones o estar huyendo de los "buenos"–Jack hizo burla con sus manos haciendo énfasis al decir lo último. 

–Entonces no.

–Vamos por un helado, yo invito–Propusó emocionado el mas jóven, sin dejar de sonreírle y mirarlo.

–¿A París?–Preguntó aún más sorprendido por la propuesta

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Ahora?

–Cuando este libre, Doc–Jack sonreía más que al inicio de esta extraña y rara conversación, había logrado lo que quería, aunque no recibiera la respuesta que tanto quería directamente. –¿Que dice?–Pero igual la escucharía.

–Bueno ...–Banner había estado teniendo unos días muy estresantes, entre las nuevas misiones como vengador separado de Hulk y las constantes peleas de Barnes con Natasha por su atención, quería un descanso lo más lejos posible y si lo ofrecían así, mejor. –Claro ¿Porqué no?

–Perfecto–Ahi está, lo había logrado. Cómo siempre. 

–¿Dr. Banner?

–¿Si?–Bruce se giró hacia la entrada de la pequeña sala, poniendo su atención en la persona que preguntaba por él.

–El capitán lo está buscando.

–Claro–El científico guardo el artefacto dónde tenía sus archivos junto a sus gafas en el bolso del pantalón y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida. –Gracias.

–Espero su llamada–Comentó feliz el jinete antes de que saliera de la sala el otro hombre, llamando su atención.

–Lo siento, no tengo tu número. 

–Revise su bolsillo–Jack señaló el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón

Bruce estaba consiente de sus habilidades, así que cuando revisó, no se sorprendió de encontrar un papel con el número del chico. –¿Cómo lo haces?

–Un mago nunca revela sus secretos–Respondió Jack, riendo más fuerte.

–Puede demandarlo, eso es acoso.

El doctor comenzó a reír levemente, no le molestaba ese tipo de cosas, estuvo acostumbrado a ello durante un gran tiempo. –No me molesta, sólo es curiosidad. 

–Igual tiene la opción.

–Daniel ...

–No–Contestó Bruce, aún divertido por la situación. Y se despidió con un movimiento de mano a los dos jinetes–Te avisaré.

–¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

–¿Hacer que?–Preguntó inocente el más joven.

–Solo para de hacer lo que estás haciendo ¿Quieres?–Su líder estaba claramente molesto y dudaba que fuera por el inútil pretexto que diría. –No necesitamos más problemas. 

–Eres tu quién no quiere tenerlos, no nosotros–Ah, lo que faltaba. 

Merritt.

–Tranquilo–¿Lula también?. –El niño sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

–No soy un niño

–Actuas como uno–Atacó el hiptonista.

–Oigan, son los vengadores–Atlas era el único con buena cordura, al parecer. –¿Entienden?

–Somos como de la familia–Respondió con descaro Merritt, disfrutando de molestar a Dany. –Dylan lo es, nosotros también.

–¿Estás seguro que no te molesta otra cosa?–Preguntó divertida Lula. Era obvia la molestia del mago.

Daniel desvió incómodo la mirada y no respondió.

–¿Que?–Jack estaba confundido. –¿De que me perdí?

–Nuestro querido Daniel ...–Oh, Dylan se enteraría de esto. –... está celoso. 

Daniel suspiró, enojandose más.

–¿Por qué?

–Por que Bruce y Dylan son hermanos gemelos–Jack ya sabía eso, pero no veía el punto. 

–¿Está celoso de su novio? ¿Del hermano?

–Por que estás coqueteando con su hermano, que es lo mismo que Dylan–El hipnotista saboreaba cada segundo de esta situación. 

–Fisicamente, si–Afirmó Jack. –Pero en personalidad, son totalmente diferentes. 

–Para nuestro Daniel querido, es como si coquetearas con su novio–Daniel tendría su venganza contra Merritt en algún momento, se aseguraría de eso.

–¿En serio?–Preguntó Jack a Daniel.

–Siempre estuviste enamorado de Dylan.

–Yo no estoy coqueteando con Bruce solo por qué es idéntico a Dylan–Aclaró el chico de las cartas. –Bruce es un hombre interesante y atractivo. 

–La copia de Dylan, Jack–Insistió Lula.

–Nunca he estado enamorado de Dylan–Declaró Jack. –Lo admiro, es cierto, pero no me interesaba como pareja. 

–¿Que cambió con Bruce?–Cuestionó Merritt.

–¿Están sordos?–Y se supone que él era el despistado. –Bruce es un hombre interesante y atractivo. 

–¿Estás diciendo que Dylan no es interesante?–Preguntó molesto y ofendido Atlas.

–No pongas palabras en mi boca. 

–¿Sabes que no eres el único interesado en él, no?–Lula tenía su mirada clavada en las áreas verdes del Complejo vengador, dónde los demás vengadores solían entrenar o perder el tiempo 

–Lo sé.

–Chico, no eres rival para ellos–Tal vez Merritt tenía razón, no era rival, pero no perdería la oportunidad si la tenia. 

–El Soldado con el brazo de Metal–Lula hablaba como si estuviera haciendo una lista mental de quienes serían los probables sospechosos de que encontrarán su cuerpo sin vida en algún terreno abandonado. –La espía Rusa, El tipo con parecido a Hércules ...

–El arquero–Merritt también tal vez ya estaba planeando que bebidas llevaría a la fiesta por su muerte. –El tipo de la armadura 

–Ese es su amigo–Aclaró Jack. 

–Solo para esto, Jack–Y aquí estaba de nuevo, Daniel. –Esto no es para una de tus conquistas fugaces, hay chicas y chicos allá afuera que estarían encantados de aceptar eso. 

–¿No serás tú el que está dudando de tu relación con Dylan por su hermano?–Cuestionó hartó de la situación. –Tal vez tu también te diste cuenta de lo Interesante que es Bruce.

Daniel no respondió, de nuevo. 

–¿Es que planeas quedarte con los dos?

Merritt soltó un chiflido burlón acompañado de un gesto incrédulo por parte de la única mujer en su equipo. 

–No puedes venir a darme sermones así, Jefe–Jack se puso de pie, tomando las cartas que tenía regadas en la mesa. –Tu eres quien debe detener sus sentimientos, no yo. 

Jack salió del lugar, dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos por su actitud.

–Daniel, no creí que fueras codicioso–Joder, Daniel se encargaría de hacerlo pagar.

–¿Es cierto, Dany?

Daniel se giró a ver a Lula, con clara sorpresa y confusión en su mirada. Él tampoco sabía si era cierto eso, lo único que sabía es que Bruce le hacía sentir cosas que sólo creyó que con Dylan podía sentir.

–Ay, Daniel.

–Esto es cada vez mejor–Merritt sonreía como si hubiese ganado la lotería. –Amo ser perseguido por la policia si eso implica tener esto.

Lula posó uno de sus brazos en la espalda de su líder, como señal de apoyo, regalandole una sonrisa amable.   
.  
.  
–Barnes, el árbol no tiene la culpa de tus estúpidos celos. 

Bucky detuvo los golpes contra el árbol frente a él, girandose molesto en la dirección de Sam, masajeando los nudillos rojos e hinchados. –No estoy celoso.

–¿Me vas a negar que no te molesta ver al mago novato estar tras de Banner?

Bucky gruñó fastidiado al recordar que ahora no podía estar solo con Bruce como antes sin ser interrumpido por el mago risueño .

–¿Ves?

–Puede que tengas razón–Aceptó Bucky a regañadientes.

Sam sonrió, complacido por escuchar a Bucky aceptar sus sentimientos. –Por su puesto que la tengo.

–Ahora soy un vengador–Habia sido complicado aceptarlo al principio, pero lo hizo. –No puedo deshacerme de la primera molestia como antes. 

–Steve no tiene por que enterarse.

–A él se lo prometí.

Sam bufó, quería divertirse un rato. –No eres el único queriendo deshacerse de él.

Bucky sabía que Sam tenía razón. Romanoff aún seguía interesada en el Científico, así como Barton y Thor. 


End file.
